The invention relates to a tub arrangement comprising leg sections coupled together by hinges for bending the leg sections around the hinges, the leg sections being connected to wheels and a two-part tub, to which one of the leg sections is fixed and which comprises a separate seat section and correspondingly a separate foot section, the tub being turnable around a horizontal axis so that a person taking a bath can either lie or sit in the tub.
The prior art teaches different manners of using a tub for bathing. Finnish Patent 97,272 discloses a tub arrangement with a two-part tub. The two-part tub consists of a seat section and a foot section and it is mounted on a leg section provided with hinges and wheels. The leg section can be bent around the hinges, so that the tub can be positioned either in a horizontal position or in a seating position. A drawback of such an arrangement is that when the tub is being changed from one position to another, the tub arrangement moves on the push surface where it is located due to the wheels of the leg section, thus requiring at least two people to change the position of the tub. Furthermore, if the tub is at least partly filled with liquid and there is a person bathing in the tub, changing the position of the tub requires strenuous efforts.